


I got you

by vevohyuck



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Crack-kinda, Daniel likes to tease him, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Friends to Lovers, Halloween, Haunted Houses, I Tried, M/M, Ong is scared, because its october
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:02:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12319725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vevohyuck/pseuds/vevohyuck
Summary: Wanna One go to a haunted house for Wanna One Go and Ong Seongwoo almost shits himself.





	I got you

**Author's Note:**

> I was camping and bored out of my mind, so I wrote this. I didn't really edit this, so I apologize for any mistakes. Enjoy!

     It was October, and that meant Halloween. For Halloween, Wanna One decided to do a haunted house segment on their Wanna One Go reality show. Ong Seongwoo never understood the hype around Halloween. He also doesn’t understand why anyone would go into a horror house just to have the shit scared out of them— on purpose. He wondered why anyone would ever willingly do that to themselves. So, to say he was less than thrilled to go to a haunted house while being filmed was an understatement. He tried begging the producers to do something else, but everything was set. “It will be fun,” they said, “You’ll have your members with you,” they said.

     They lied. Seongwoo was close to shitting himself when someone with a running chainsaw popped out of nowhere, and guess fucking what? His members were nowhere to be found. He guessed he lost them when he was running for his fucking life from someone chasing him with an axe. Seongwoo didn’t know if he was more scared or pissed off. He was currently standing by himself in a dark room and he knew something terrifying was about to pop out of nowhere. He was about to scream his members names when a door opened and something that resembled the grudge started walking towards him. He let out a loud shriek, stood for a few seconds frozen with fear, then began to run in some random direction, away from the terrifying girl. He was about 3 seconds away from just giving up and laying on the floor while crying when he ran straight into someone’s back. Instead of apologizing like he normally would have, he screamed bloody murder because he was _sure_ he had just run into the dude with chainsaw, or the guy with an axe, or something with some kind of torture or killing device. The person immediately turned around and just before Seongwoo could run away, the person grabbed onto his arm and he knew  he was going to die. Seongwoo screamed and kicked and punched all while sobbing, and Daniel would have found it adorable if Daniel wasn’t the victim of the punches and kicks.   
     “Hyung! It’s me, Daniel. You’re okay,” Daniel whisper-yelled while blocking the weak punches aimed at him. Seongwoo immediately stopped his attacks on the younger, continuing to sob violently. Daniel could see how tensed up the other was, and pulled him in for a hug, which the older immediately melted into. “Come on, hyung, let’s leave, okay?” Seongwoo nodded as Daniel snaked an arm around his waist and led him in the direction of the exit. When they finally walked out of the haunted house and into the chilly night air, Daniel let go of his waist. Before Seongwoo could complain, Daniel slipped his hand into the elder's. “The others are in the vans, they sent me back in to find you after everyone had already made their way out.. are you okay? We didn’t mean to leave you, everyone just scattered. I thought you stayed with Jisung. I’m sorry,” Daniel looked at him with concern etched all over his face.   
     “It’s not your fault, don’t apologize. Just, uh.. You never saw me cry, okay?” Seongwoo looked away in embarrassment as Daniel let out an ugly laugh.   
     “Hey! You had me really worried, you know! I’ve never seen you that scared, really hyung. I was so worried, I didn’t know what to do. And when I saw you crying I thought-“ Seongwoo groaned.   
      “Please don’t tell the others that, oh my god,” the older of the two whined.   
     “Okay, okay. I never saw you cry. And I most definitely did not hear you scream at the top of your lungs multiple times, OR-“   
     “Niel,” Seongwoo drew out his name exasperatedly.   
     “Okay, I’m done, I promise. I won’t tell any of the members alright?” Daniel stuck out his pinky.   
     Ong rolled his eyes, taking Daniel’s pinky in his, “You better not.”   
     “You’re so cute, hyung,” Daniel smiled widely, his two front teeth sticking out, and Seongwoo thought he resembled a bunny.   
     Seongwoo pouted, “I’m not cute.”   
     Daniel squished his cheeks while cooing about how “adorable” the other was. 

     “Okay, lovebirds, it’s time to go!” Jaehwan yelled out the window of one of the vans. The two turned away from each other, blushing, and headed towards a van. Seongwoo followed Daniel to the back seat and molded himself into Daniel’s side. “I’m cold,” he looked up at the younger from where his head was laying on Daniel’s shoulder. Daniel chuckled and pulled out a blanket from behind the seat, wrapping it around the both of them. After about ten minutes, the older was fast asleep on Daniel’s shoulder. Daniel watched Seongwoo sleep for most of the hour long car ride, and he knows it sounds creepy, but he just couldn’t take his eyes off of him.

     When they made it back to the house, Daniel didn’t want to wake Seongwoo, especially because he looked so relaxed and calm, so he gently unbuckled him and carried him out of the van. The others were giving him weird looks, but they were all too tired to say anything. Daniel carried him into their room and laid him gently on his bunk. When he went to turn away, Ong grabbed onto his arm. “Niel, wait..” Daniel turned around, about to apologize for waking him, when the other spoke again. “I’m hungry.”   
Daniel scoffed before chuckling lightly “You’re so needy Seongwoo-ie... I’ll be right back then.”

     Daniel returned about a minute later with some seaweed snacks and spicy chips. They sat on Seongwoo’s bed together, sharing the snacks. “You know... all of the members and all of our fans are going to know you cried when they release the next episode of Wanna One Go..” Daniel spoke up. Seongwoo choked on his chips. “Oh my god no, I forgot about that,” Seongwoo groaned. Daniel laughed and said, “I’m pretty sure Jisung cried too, though, so don’t worry.” Seongwoo sighed. “But did Jisung try to fight another one of his members, thinking it was someone about to kill him?” Seongwoo asked sarcastically, burying his head in his hands. “Well.. no, but at least it will make the episode interesting? I mean you’ll probably get a lot of screen time.” Seongwoo looked up to scowl at Daniel, and Daniel laughed.

     Seongwoo couldn’t continue to be bitter when Daniel looked like an actual angel laughing in front of him, so he started laughing too. Soon, they were both laughing until their stomachs hurt. “I-I’m getting abs,” Seongwoo laughed out between breaths. “Why are we even laughing?” Daniel panted out, trying to catch his breath. “You were laughing, and it’s so contagious so I started laughing too,” Seongwoo breathed out.   
     After catching their breath, they both just sat their, staring at each other. Daniel had the sudden desire to feel Seongwoo’s lips on his, and before he could register what he was doing, his face was only a couple of centimeters from the older’s. They both stared at each other for a few seconds, and right before Daniel was about to pull away and apologize, Seongwoo closed the distance between the two. Daniel immediately started kissing back, tilting his head to get better access. The kiss was warm and comfortable, and there were butterflies in his stomach. Seongwoo crawled into his lap, breaking the kiss to breath, then re-connecting their lips while wrapping his arms around Daniel’s neck. One of Daniel’s arms naturally snaked around the older’s waist, while his other hand came up to cup his cheek. Daniel wanted to get lost inside the others mouth. He felt like he could spend days doing this. Seongwoo broke the kiss. “Niel-ah-“ before he could say anything more, Daniel had leaned in again, and who was Seongwoo to object. This time, Daniel moved a bit faster, biting Seongwoo’s bottom lip and slipping his tongue smoothly in the others mouth while swallowing Seongwoo’s moan. Daniel’s tongue roamed the others mouth, sucking in just the right places to have Seongwoo moaning loudly into the kiss. When Seongwoo broke the kiss again, he rested his forehead against Daniel’s. “It’s cold in here,” was the only thing Seongwoo said after their make out session. Daniel deadpanned. “You’re impossible,” Daniel said, pulling away and grabbing one of his hoodies for Seongwoo. “Here. Now stop complaining about being cold, you ruined the moment,” Daniel pouted.   
      “Well excuse me for being sensitive to temperature,” Seongwoo shot back as Daniel placed himself back on the bed. “Shut up,” Daniel replied before pecking Seongwoo on the lips.   
     “You shut up,” Seongwoo said after Daniel pulled away.   
      Daniel scoffed, “I hate you.”   
     “Don’t lie, Niel-ah. We both know your madly in love with me,” Seongwoo laughed.   
     Daniel’s eyes softened, “You caught me.” He leaned in to lightly peck Seongwoo on the lips again.   
     When Seongwoo opened his eyes, the playful look was gone, replaced with a more loving one. “I love you too, Niel.”   
      Daniel smiled widely, “Really?”   
     “No I just made out with you in a completely platonic way because that’s what friends do,” and, the sarcastic Seongwoo was back. Daniel pouted, and Seongwoo scoffed, “Yes, you big baby, I, Ong Seongwoo, love you, Kang Daniel.”   
     “I am _not_   the baby here.”   
     “Oh my god,” The older groaned.   
     “I love you.”   
     “Shut up, let’s go to bed,” Seongwoo got up to turn the lights off. And Daniel went to move to his own bed. “Uh, where do you think your going? Because if you think your just gonna leave me to sleep by myself in the dark, after you left me by myself in a haunted house, then you’re wrong.”   
     Daniel moved back to the bed, “You could have just said you wanted to cuddle with me,” he teased.   
     Seongwoo scoffed for the millionth time that night, “You wish. Now get comfortable, I’m turning off the lights.”   
     Daniel laid down, leaving room for the other. A few seconds later, the other plopped down in the bed beside him. Daniel pulled Seongwoo into his chest, wrapping his arms around his waist. Seongwoo relaxed into Daniel immediately. Daniel pressed a light kiss to Seongwoo’s cheek, before drifting quickly off into a happy sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! It was my first Ongniel fic (and the second fic I've actually posted). I'm still trying to improve my writing so please leave comments! Thanks:)


End file.
